Light Up the Sky
by S.Spooky
Summary: How does Gohan ask Videl to the school dance? By doing what he does best, lighting up the sky with ki blasts, duh. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did though.

* * *

**Light Up the Sky**

All's quiet, too quiet. Gohan lay in bed, still asleep from studying last night. His mom was really pushing him hard to get good grades and become a doctor. She was determined to make Gohan into something decent. His father was a fighter- the greatest martial artist in the universe but Chi-chi argued that fighting does not put food on the table. Gohan had to admit it was hard. He was a teenager, a saiyan, a 4.0 student, and a superhero. He was a big brother and currently single. Not even training with Vegeta was this tough. Sure, those big bang attacks hurt and those final flashes almost sent him to the other world, but the pain was easily remedied by a hearty dinner and some peace and quiet.

Suddenly his door flew open and Gohan was greeted by his little brother.

"HeyGohan.Timetowakeup.Mommadebreakfastandshesaidthatifyoudidn'tcomedownrightnow,Icouldhaveallyourfood," the mini version of Goku said all in one breath. The thought of a big meal excited him and he eagerly rushed back to the kitchen.

Gohan groaned as he slipped out of bed. His shirt was off revealing his chiseled abs and stone hard chest. He rummaged through his closet picking out his usual school attire- a black vest, a white shirt, and brown pants. A shower followed and when he was done dressing, he went into the kitchen. Little Goten was stuffing the last batch of pancakes in his, already, overfilled mouth. He tried to give his brother a big smile but all the food in his mouth made the smile look like he puffed his cheeks out. Gohan chuckled and patted his little brother on the head.

"You're lucky mom didn't let me eat your food," Goten said as he gulped down his meal. He took his plate and dropped it off in the sink before heading to his room.

Gohan took a seat across from his mom. The food smelled delicious and he digged in. He quickly finished his first serving of pancakes before he moved to the next course. His enormous appetite was the only gene that tied him to his loser, idiotic, father, according to Vegeta.

"Gohan, chew your food," his mother snapped.

The demi-saiyan nodded as he slowed his pace. Soon enough, he was done eating and dumped his dishes in the sink. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before heading off to school.

-Z-

Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star High and with a click of a button he was out his Great Saiyaman clothing and in his dorky looking school uniform. The halls of the school was rather loud this morning and though Gohan never really did pay much attention to what was going on, the excited atmosphere surrounding him did at least perk up his ears. He walked calmly into his English class and took a seat at his usual desk by the window. Soon Videl and Erasa came in talking about something. Erasa had a big smile on her face and Videl looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hey Gohan," Videl greeted as she took her usual seat next to him.

Gohan smiled. Videl was one of his closest human friends. He _liked_ her a lot and he _loved _hanging out with her. She was the only person aside from the Z fighters who knew he was the Great Saiyaman and one of a handful of people who didn't call him a geek, loser, wimp, etc.

"Hey cutie," Erasa said as she flashed him a bright smile. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Gohan blushed. Erasa was his friend, as well, and Videl's best friend. She was really nice and though she did have occasional blonde moments, her perkiness and positive attitude were her best traits.

"I don't really think I'm going to the dance," Gohan replied softly. He noticed the disappointment on her face and he chided himself guiltily.

"You and Videl are the only two people not going to the school dance," she said. "I don't get it."

Gohan turned to Videl who was playing with her pencil. "Why aren't you going?"

"I don't wear dresses," Videl bluntly replied.

Gohan nodded his head. He knew Videl was a tomboy at heart; she was the daughter of Mr. Satan after all. Videl was a martial artist, a crime fighter, and well, there aren't many crime fighters who wear dresses. Ironically though, Gohan could image Videl in a dress. She'd looked very pretty, he was certain.

-Z-

Class ended and everyone filed out of the classroom. Erasa pulled the demi-saiyan aside to have a private word with him.

"You have to go to the dance, Gohan," Erasa pleaded. "I know Videl will go if you go."

Gohan blushed. He really _liked _Videl and he wouldn't mind dancing with her. Still, Gohan didn't feel comfortable. He knew that Videl didn't like dances or dresses and he was certain that Videl would say no.

"A lot of guys asked her and she turned them all down," Erasa said. "Maybe if you asked her, she'd go with you."

"Videl will say no," Gohan argued. "Besides, she doesn't like dances anyways."

"She said she didn't like dresses, not dances," Erasa recalled. So much for the occasional blonde moments.

Gohan took a deep breath.

"Just ask her."

Gohan turned his face from her and sweat began to pour down his forehead. He pulled on his shirt.

"Please?"

"Fine," Gohan spat out. He was getting irritated. Erasa was relentless when it came to matters of clothing, music, love, and school dances. Deep down, he really wanted to ask Videl. He even got to the part where he was actually planning on what to say. On the other hand, the worse she could say was no.

-Z-

Gohan flew home as fast as he could go. The wind ripped through his hair and stung his eyes but he didn't care. He had too much to worry about. First of all, how would his mom react. Secondly, would Videl turn him away. The demi-saiyan landed on the grass and slowly opened the door to his house. The aroma of fish filled the air and his stomach began to grumble.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, dear."

Gohan followed the voice to the kitchen where he saw his mom frying a giant sized fish. The saiyan stared at it in amazement. It had to be twice the size of Goten, at least.

"How was school, Gohan?" his mother asked as she wiped her hands on her apron. She took a seat and smiled at her son.

"It's ok but I was wondering if I could go to the school dance…"

"Absolutely not, young man," her mother snapped. "You need to study and become a doctor."

"…with Videl." Gohan muttered.

Chi-chi's ears perked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Videl, that lovely young lady who lives in that mansion? That Videl?"

"Yes mom," Gohan blushed.

"Sure, you can go Gohan."

Gohan just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what just happened but he guessed 'Videl' had some secret magical powers.

At that moment, little Goten came into the house. He had drool on the side of his face and he licked his lips happily. Dirt covered his clothing and his hands were brown from playing outside.

"Guess what Goten, you're going to be an uncle," Chi-chi cried out. "And I'm going to have grandbabies!"

"Yay!" Goten jumped up.

"Now, go and take a shower."

"Aww."

Goten skipped away and Gohan used his moment to go lie down on his bed. He dropped his book bag by his desk and fell straight on his back.

I have to talk to Bulma Gohan thought.

He picked up the line and dialed the Capsule Corp. private number.

"If this is one of those blasted telemarketers, I'll blast you into the next dimension," a voice that Gohan recognized as Vegeta's shouted.

"Relax Vegeta, it's just me, Gohan. I just want to talk to Bulma."

Vegeta grunted as he called for his wife. Meanwhile he muttered something that sounded like "Blasted Kakkarot brat. I should blast him into the next dimension so he could join his dimwitted father."

"Bulma here. Oh hey Gohan. What's up? I see, well, do something that would show how much you care for her. Sing her a song, write her a poem, do something Vegeta wouldn't do."

She shot Vegeta a small smile and Vegeta clenched his fists. He hated when people talked about him and he absolutely hated when his wife talked about him, especially.

"Dang it all! I should blast her in the next dimension as well," he mouthed as he walked out of the room. "Blasted wretch."

Gohan ended the call and pondered what Bulma had told him. _Show how much you care for her._ The genius saiyan drew a blank and he slapped his head in frustration. It was clear that he cared for Videl deeply but he didn't know how to show it. Gohan decided he had to get a second opinion. It was time to refer to Krillin.

Now Krillin was the self-proclaimed master in the art of love and Gohan hoped he'd be able to help. He landed at the Kame House and knocked on Master Roshi's door. Eighteen opened it up and told him that Krillin was out back.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, long time, no see. You know, you should really drop by more often."

"Yeah. Well. I kind of need your help. I'm asking someone out to a dance and I have no clue what to do."

Krillin shot out a smirk and he leaned in close to Gohan.

"Come on. You can tell me. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Videl," Gohan whispered.

"Wow! Big time!"

"I know. I know. I need your help."

"Well, do something outrageous."

"Outrageous?"

"Yeah. You know, bake a cake and on it should say "Would you go to the dance with me? Just don't eat the cake."

"I don't know, Krillin. Baking isn't exactly my forte."

"What about asking her in front of a large crowd. Peer pressure."

"I don't think Videl cracks under pressure."

"Sheesh Gohan, you're turning down all my great ideas."

"I'm sorry Krillin but I don't know if Videl likes all that stuff."

-Z-

_Show how much you care for her. Do something outrageous._ Those words flickered on and off in Gohan's mind the whole week. He still had no idea what to do and the days to the dance were rapidly counting down. Gohan sat with his back against a tree, eating his giant multi-course lunch. Suddenly a jet plane flew by and Gohan looked up. He noticed it to be one of Bulma's crafts and instantly an idea hit him. He took out a sheet of paper and began writing.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. Videl walked to her locker and toyed with the dial. She swung open the door and a piece of paper fell down. Videl eyed the note strangely. It was no doubt a love letter from some anonymous jerk who wanted her. She was about to throw it away but thought better of it. Maybe I should just look at it she thought.

_Videl,_

_I'm working on a new move and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it.. Give me call._

_Gohan_

-Z-

Videl landed at the front door of Gohan's house. He said to be there at 7:00. She knocked on the door and Goten answered it.

"Hiya Videl!" Goten happily greeted. He gave Videl a big hug before grabbing the brim of her shirt and dragging her in the house. "Videl is here!!"

Gohan appeared out of the kitchen. He was out of his school attire and was currently wearing his usual blue gi.

"Hey Videl, want to see that new move now?"

"New move? I want to see it. Gohan, can I come?"

"I'm sorry squirt. It's kind of dangerous and mom doesn't want you out of the house this late."

Goten frowned as he went into the kitchen.

Gohan led Videl outside. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was out in the clear sight. Gohan looked up that moon remembering the time he turned into a giant ape. Thankfully that was over with.

"So what was this move you wanted to show me?"

"Right," Gohan said as he cleared his throat. He began to grow nervous and he prayed that all his ki training with Piccolo would pay off.

Gohan gathered ki in his hands and shot them forward into the sky. However they didn't explode but just hovered there. He shot out a few more, controlling their movements and positioning with his mind. Sweat began to pour down his brow and he wondered how Piccolo is able to control ki so easily.

"I surround the opponent with a barrage of ki," Gohan told her. "Then with a flick of wrist, they blow up at once."

Gohan yelled out and the ki lit up.

"Uh…Gohan, they didn't blow up."

"It's not supposed to blow up yet. Follow me."

He took her by the hand and carried her to the top of the mountain behind the house. Videl looked up at the sky that was lit by the multitudes of ki and to her surprise it spelled out "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Videl turned around to find Gohan with a blush on his cheeks. She stared into his eyes and smiled. She wrapped both arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Gohan moved his hands to her back as he pulled her closer to him. Videl broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity. "I'd _love_ to go with you, Gohan."

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
